


The Moon is Fully Risen (And Shines Over the Sea)

by Shy_Fox_Lone_Wolf (KoreanOreo)



Series: Not-Human!Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Cuddling & Snuggling, Danny and Stiles are besties, Danny is Stiles royal guard, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Cora Hale, Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Full Moon, Good Peter, King Sheriff Stilinski, LATER, Mermaid Claudia Stilinski, Mermaid Stiles Stilinski, Merman Danny, Merman Sheriff Stilinski, Merperson Claudia Stilinski, Merperson Danny, Merperson Sheriff Stilinski, Merperson Stiles Stilinski, Nice Jackson, No Cora Hale, Protective Danny, Protective Derek, Protective Hale Pack, Protective Isaac, Protective Jackson, Royal Stiles Stilinski, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sirens, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Genim, Stiles is a mermaid princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreanOreo/pseuds/Shy_Fox_Lone_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone ignores Stiles after the whole 'Crazy Murderous Alpha' thing- and Stiles is a mermaid princess with Danny as her guard and adviser. Oh and the pack doesn't know. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon is Fully Risen (And Shines Over the Sea)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Shy_Fox_Lone_Wolf! My friend (KoreanOreo) let put my works on here under a pseud so yay! I'm also on wattpad!
> 
> I've been really into the whole mermaid/siren AU thing recently and there wasn't much with Fem!Stiles so I wanted to write it myself.

**Prologue**

 

“Daddy? Where’s mama?” A young girl, only 3 asked her father as he carried her off the beach.

 

“She’s back at home, kiddo,” Her father choked out as best he could.

 

“Why didn’t she come wif us, Daddy? It not safe at home, you said so,” Her big eyes looking innocently at him.

 

“Because Mama had to stay, Genim,” 

 

“Daddy, water s’comin’ out of your eyes!” The child said in amazement, wiping away the water.

 

“Yeah, Gen, that’s what happens on land,” 

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know, it just does,”

 

“Aw we gonna go back in da sea soon?” She asked as they entered the house the normally visited in the summer. It was fall now, Genim knew that. So why were they here now, in the middle of autumn?

 

“No, Gen, probably not,” Her father sighed, sliding a blue dress over his daughter’s small frame.

 

“‘S Danny comin’ too?”

 

“Yeah, he’ll be here soon with his mom,”

 

“Daddy I don’t like legs, I wan’ my tail back,” She said as he slid her shoes onto her tiny feet. He pulled her into a hug.

 

“I know, Gen,” He whispered. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

“Daddy, can we go back home now?” A 5 year old Genim asked as Danny pushed her on the swing.

 

“Not yet Gen,” He answered solemnly, rubbing his forehead.

 

“Daddy do you miss the water?” She tilted her head, kicking her legs to propel the swing higher.

 

“More than you know, Genim,”

 

“Hey, Danny?” She asked, turning to face the older boy.

 

“Yes, Princess?”

 

“Why can’ the land people say my name?” Danny smiled softly at her.

 

“Your name is too amazing for them to say,” He answered simply, giving her a hard push.

 

“Then I should find something for them to call me too!” She giggled. “Then you won’t have to call me ‘Princess’!”

 

“As you wish,”

 

* * *

 

“Stiles,” The 7 year old girl said suddenly, sitting on the couch watching TV.

 

“What?” Genim’s father, Danny, and Danny’s parents all said at once. She grinned at them.

 

“That’s what I want to be called from now on!” She laughed at the funny expressions on their faces.

 

“Why ‘Stiles’?” Her father asked with a raised brow.

 

“I don’t know, it just felt like I should…” She mumbled, thinking about it.

 

“It’s perfect, Princess,” Danny’s mother told her and Stiles shook her head.

 

“You guys too! No more ‘Princess’” She said wrinkling her nose in disgust. She never liked being called ‘Princess.’

 

“Alright....Stiles,” The tan woman say giving the young girl a small smile and the young princess grinned widely at them.

 

* * *

 

“Stiles!” Her father’s voice rang around the halls of the house. “Do you have everything?”

 

“Yeah, Dad!” The 12 year old called back, grabbing her bag and running down the stairs.

 

“Everything’s in the truck right? You’re not forgetting anything?” He asked putting the bag in the trunk.

 

“That’s everything, Dad,” She said, rolling her eyes playfully.

 

“Beacon Hills, here we come!” Her dad said getting into the car, she hopped in the passenger’s side, a small smile on her face.

 

She waved at Danny, who’d be moving a few streets over from them.

 

* * *

 

“Welcome to Beacon Hills Middle School Miss Stilinski,” The teacher in front of her said, pausing as if trying to guess her first name before saying her last name instead.

 

“Just call me Stiles,” She said smiling.

 

“Alright, Stiles. Just sit over there by Mr. McCall over there,” She told her. “Scott raiser your hand so Stiles here knows where you are.”

 

A tan skinned boy with dark hair and chocolate eyes raised his hand and Stiles took the seat beside him. She took notice of how a crooked jaw and big puppy eyes when he grinned at her.

 

“Hi, I’m Scott!” He held out his hand.

 

“Stiles,” She said shaking it firmly, fiddling with the hem of her plaid shirt shyly as she waited for some kind of remark about her name.

 

“I’ve never heard a name like that before, it’s cool!” His grin never faltered and his eyes held only honesty. She grinned back at him.

 

“Thanks,”

  
  


* * *

 

“Hey, Stiles! Me and my mom are going to the beach this weekend, you wanna come?” Scott asked as he bounced over to her.

 

The two fifteen year olds were headed out of their last day of their freshman year.

 

Stiles’s eyes twinkled slightly before they fell. “I can’t,” 

 

Scott groaned. “Why not? It’s not like it’s chlorine! It’s the ocean, so there’s no need to worry about allergies either!”

 

“It’s not that, Scott. I just can’t,” She said looking down. “Trust me, I want to, I just… can’t,”

 

He sighed. “I understand,” he looked down before running to his door. “Later, Stiles!”

 

“Bye, Scott.”

 

* * *

 

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!” Scott shouted, lowering his bat as he finally stopped his screaming.

 

“You weren’t answering your phone!” She retorted from were she hung upside down. “Why do you have a bat?” 

 

“I thought you were a predator!” He reasoned.

 

Stiles flailed her arms. “A pre-pfffsh” She sputtered in disbelief. “Look I know it’s late but you gotta hear this, I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago, dispatch called. They’re bringing in every officer from the Beacon Hill department and even state police.” She said excited.

 

“For what?” The tan skinned boy asked, finally calm.

 

“Two joggers found a body in the woods,” She said quickly, jumping down from where she was hanging from.

 

“A dead body?”

 

“No, a body of water. Yes dumbass, a dead body.”

 

“You mean like, murdered?” He asked as Stiles climbed onto the porch area.

 

“Nobody knows yet,” She put her hands on her hips. “Just that it was a girl probably in her twenties.”

 

“Hold on, if they found the body then what are they looking for?”

 

Stiles grinned. “That’s the best part,” She tilted her head down, looking at him through her lashes. “They only found half,” Her grin was back. “We’re going.”

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, it’s called Lycanthropy,” She joked, but it went over Scott’s head.

 

“That sounds bad, what is it?”

 

“Oh yeah it’s the worst, but only once a month.” She said, holding in her laughter.

 

“Once a month?”

 

“Mmm-hmm, on the night of the full moon.” She put her hands on her hips keeping a serious face before mock-howling. “Aroooooo”

 

“Dude it’s not funny something could be seriously wrong with me,” He said punching her lightly on the shoulder.

 

“I know! You’re a werewolf, grrrrr.” She mocked as they continued through the woods. “Okay,” She laughed. 

 

“Hey this was it,” He said stopping. “I saw the body, the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler,” He ran his hand through the leaves on the ground.

 

“Maybe the killer moved the body?” Stiles suggested and Scott stopped and looked up at her.

 

“If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like 80 bucks,” Scott said continuing his search while his female companion saw someone. She kicked his feet to get his attention and Scott stood up and turned to look at the man.

 

He walked closer. “What are you doing here?” He asked and the duo just stood awkwardly, Stiles ran a hand through her hair. “This is private property.”

 

“Huuh, sorry, man. We didn’t know…” Stiles trailed off.

 

“Yeah, we were just looking for something but...Forget it...” Scott added. The man reached into his jacket pocket and tossed the inhaler at him, then walked away.

 

Stiles hit his shoulder. “Dude! That was Derek Hale.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles snuck by the police cruiser, and despite Scott telling her not to, opened the door and climbed inside.

 

“Just so you know, I’m not afraid of you,” She said. Derek leaned forward, looking into her honey brown eyes, and Stiles backed up a bit. “Okay maybe I am,” She admitted. “But it doesn’t matter.”

 

* * *

 

“Woah!” Stiles screamed, slamming on her breaks to avoid hitting the man who decided to step in front of her jeep.

 

Derek was pale and sweating, she noticed as she got out of her jeep and crouching near him.

 

“What are you doing here?!” Scott asked, looking around at the people staring.

 

“I was shot…” He breathed out.

 

* * *

 

“Start the car.” Derek said when he notice she’d pulled the jeep over.

 

“Ya know, I don’t think you’re in a position to be barking orders,” Dog joke, ha. “I bet if I wanted to, I could drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead,”

 

“Stiles, start the car. Or I’m gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth.” Derek growled.

 

She turned the key and the engine revved, once again on their way to Deaton’s.

 

* * *

 

Derek suddenly stood tying a makeshift tourniquet around his bicep.

 

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked from the other side of the table.

 

“You gotta do it now,” He said putting his arm on the table, sliding the hand saw to her. “You gotta cut off my arm.”

 

“What if you bleed to death?” She asked, this was not what she wanted to be doing today.

 

“It’ll heal before it has the chance,” Stiles didn’t budge. “Either you cut off my arm, or I cut off your head.

 

Stiles scoffed. “Ya know, I’m so not buying your threats right now--” Derek grabbed her collar and pulled her over the table snarling. “Alright, alright. I’ll do it.” She said turning the saw on.

 

Scott walked in just as the saw was about to enter Derek’s flesh. “What are you doing?” He asked.

 

“Oh, thank God,” Stiles sighed in relief, turning the saw off.

 

“You got it?” Derek asked.

 

“Yeah,” Scott held up the bullet and Derek took it, only to pass out, dropping it.

 

Scott went after the bullet while Stiles checked Derek.

 

“I think he’s dying,” She said slapping the side of his face a bit and jerking his clothes. “I think he’s dead!” Scott didn’t respond. She balled up her fists and gulped a bit. “Please don’t kill me for this,” She punched him, effectively jerking him awake. “Ah!” She yelped in pain, clutching her hand to her chest. Was his face made of steel or something?!

 

* * *

 

“Hey Stiles!” She heard her dad yell.

 

“Yo, Da-Derek.” She said as she turned seeing the man. He held a finger to his lips and gestured for her to go. She flailed as she scrambled to the door.

 

After dealing with her dad she slid back inside her room closing the door behind her and sighing in relief before getting slammed into it.

 

“You say one word,” He threatened.

 

“Like what? ‘Hey Dad, Derek Hale’s in my room. Bring your gun’?” She sassed. 

 

“That’s right, if I’m harboring your fugitive ass, it’s my house my rules, Buddy.”

 

Derek nodded and let go, setting her jacket back in place and she jerked his before moving to walk away. Derek jerked and she flinched. “Oh my God…” She mumbled.

 

* * *

 

“You want me to do what?” Danny asked incredulously.

 

“Trace a text.” Stiles answered. 

 

“No. I came here to do lab work.” She glared halfheartedly at him, glancing at Derek. “That’s what lab partners do.”

 

“And we will,” She said, watching her old friend -who wanted nothing to do with her right now -some loyal follower he is- sit on the chair beside her. “Once you trace the text.”

 

“And what makes you think I know how?” Danny asked, not really meaning it, he knew she knew. She  _ was _ there.

 

“I, uh, looked up your arrest report…” She made up on the spot, Derek didn’t seem to notice the lie.

 

“I was 13,They dropped the charges,” He looked to the man on the seat. “So,who’s that again?”

 

“It’s… My cousin. Miguel.” He didn’t need to know he was a fugitive yet, just that it wasn’t important. He met her eyes in a silent ‘I’ll-drop-it’.  Derek glanced up at Stiles and glared.

 

“Is that blood on his shirt?” He gave her his ‘what’d-you-get-into-now’ look.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Well, he gets these horrible nose bleeds…” She trailed off. “Hey, Miguel, I thought I told you could borrow one of those shirts?” She gestured to the shirts she’d stolen from Scott.

 

Derek grumbled as he took off the bloody henley while Danny stared while Stiles started talking again.

 

“We both know you have the skills trace that text so,” 

 

“Um,Stiles?” He asked, attempting to hide his annoyance.

 

“Yes?” She turned to him.

 

“This?” He tugged on a shirt. “No fit.” He said through gritted teeth.

 

“Then try something else on,” Stiles responded, her own sass and annoyance shining through. Danny looked away only to glance at the older man from the side. 

 

“Sorry,” She apologized to Danny, turning to face him again. She stopped seeing the look on his face. She glanced back at Derek then turned to him again with a scandalized look on her face, then continuing to look between the two as Derek put on a blue and orange striped shirt. “Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh?” She commented, and slapped Danny’s shoulder lightly. “What do you think, Danny?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Stiles jerked her thumb towards the werewolf. “The shirt.” Derek was glaring daggers at her, realizing what she was doing.

 

“It’s,” He swallowed. “It’s not really his color.” Derek took off the shirt, his abs stretching out as he pulled it over his head. The teens turned away, whispering again -though Derek could hear them.

 

“You swing for a different team but you still play ball. Don’t ya, Danny-boy?”

 

“You’re a horrible person,” He said flatly.   
  


“I know, it keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text…”

 

“Stiles!” Derek yelled. “None of these fit.” Stiles looked at him then at Danny.

 

“I’ll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of text.”

 

* * *

 

“I like you Stiles,” Peter said. “Since you helped me, I’m going to do you something in return,” The alpha smiled. “Do you want the bite?”

 

“W-what?” That wasn’t what she was expected from a murderous alpha.

 

“Do. You. Want. The. Bite.” He said again, annoyed. “If it doesn’t kill you, and it could, you’ll become like us.”

 

Stiles froze for a second. “Like you…?”

 

“Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?” He sassed. Stiles averted her eyes, remaining silent. “That first night in the woods I took Scott because I needed a pack. It could’ve just as easily been you” He smirked. “You could be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, you could be equals, maybe more…” 

 

_ ‘Already am, Buddy. Say hello to “Princess Genim of the Northern Pacific.” So I think I’m already “more” don’t you?’  _

 

Peter lifted her wrist to his sharpened teeth. She yanked her hand away. “I don’t want to be like you,” She ground out.

 

“You know what I heard just now? Your heart skipped a beat right over the words ‘I don’t want.’ You may think you don’t want it, Stiles, but you’re lying to yourself.” He said, turning away, leaving.

 

* * *

 

Derek stood over his uncle for a moment before kneeling beside his burnt body. He took a shifted claw and dragged it across Peter’s throat, killing the older Hale. Derek stood slowly, hanging his head low, before turning to the teens behind him.

  
“I’m the alpha now,” His eyes bled red and Stiles felt a chill run down her spine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm working on the next chapter and I will also include some pictures and gifs where I can-for visual aid and stuff.


End file.
